


Your Hand, My Print

by WrittenFire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, a bit of romance, and also, but mostly - Freeform, some good ol' Destiel action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 15:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>It starts with a rough kiss, Cas’ hands grabbing onto his hair and yanking him close, slamming their lips together in the most bruising non-kiss Dean has ever been a participant in.</em>
</p>
<p>Dean and Cas share a night of passion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Hand, My Print

**Author's Note:**

> So uh, I blame [five_rays](http://archiveofourown.org/users/five_rays/pseuds/five_rays) entirely for this. She's been hinting at me to write Destiel smut for a while now, and now I finally have. This is the first time I've written it so...graphically, so I apologize in advance if it sucks.
> 
> That said, I hope that you all like it.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural. Nope.

It starts with a rough kiss, Cas’ hands grabbing onto his hair and yanking him close, slamming their lips together in the most bruising non-kiss Dean has ever been a participant in. He knows he makes a startled noise, a groan, letting Cas press him into the wall behind him. It isn’t until a frustrated _growl_ sounds from the angel’s throat that he actively participates, pulling back for a moment and tilting his head, pressing their lips together again in a real kiss.

He lets his hands drift under his coat and settle on his waist, opening his lips against Cas’ and waiting for him to do the same before sliding his tongue into the warm cavern of his mouth, massaging his tongue with his own and enjoying the full body shiver it causes. It’s easy to lose track of how long they stand there, holding each other close as they indulge in the kind of slow kiss Dean has only ever allowed himself to dream of.

As it becomes more heated—pulling back to breathe before coming in stronger than before, Dean thoroughly exploring the inside of Cas’ mouth, little noises sounding he has no control over—he pulls him in closer, one of Castiel’s legs slotting naturally between his thighs, pressing up against his groin, heat starting to stir in his abdomen.

Sucking on his tongue briefly Dean pulls away and pants for air, hips jerking when Cas presses an open mouthed kiss to his neck, and drags his teeth on the vulnerable skin. He tilts his head further back with a tug of his hair, something Dean never thought he would enjoy as much as he apparently does, judging by the way it shoots straight to his groin.

Rolling his hips, enjoying the friction of his jeans against his slowly hardening cock, Dean lets out a soft moan, hands sliding down and back up under his shirt, his fingers tingling as he brushes them against warm skin. He feels goosebumps rising everywhere he touches, which only spurs him on to explore as much as he can, fumbling to get his buttons undone as Cas trails kisses up to his mouth, nibbling on his lower lip before pulling back and helping Dean get first his coat then shirt off, the already loosened tie getting pulled over his head and flying in a random direction.

Dean’s shirt does much the same, their lips connecting again, tongues grappling as they moved away from the wall and towards the bed, Cas’ legs hitting it a moment before he falls back onto it. Dean follows him down, straddling him and pulling back from the kiss, looking down for a moment at the angel’s swollen lips, his already mussed up hair even worse.

Licking his lips, he runs his hands along his torso, thumbs brushing his nipples and watching to see how he reacts to his touch. At the full body twitch he grins, leaning down and kissing at his neck, down to his collarbone where he stops to bite, enjoying the gasp that produces before continuing down, running his teeth along his nipple and soothing the sting with a kiss. The way he arches into the touch is encouraging so he spends time just paying attention to the pert nub, not moving until Cas gets a hand in his hair again, tugging gently.

Taking the hint Dean moves on, running hands and lips along every bit of torso he can, sliding down his body until he’s on his knees between his legs. He shoots him a brief glance before popping the button of his pants and tugging his zipper down, Cas lifting his hips to help as he tugged them down, staring at his tented boxers before leaning in and mouthing at it, rubbing his tongue briefly at the wet spot at the tip and enjoying the strangled gasp he makes. Hooking his fingers in the waistband he tugs his boxers down next, watching as he comes free, dick slapping against his belly; Dean quickly diverts him of his bottoms and shoes, leaving him lying naked before him.

He enjoys the sight for a moment more before placing his hands on his hips and hovering over his weeping head, just breathing, before taking the tip into his mouth. The two moan in tandem as he gives a gentle suck, rubbing his tongue along the slit before taking more in, not stopping until his nose is buried in hair. Dean stops and takes a moment to adjust, humming gently before slowly inching back, listening to Cas moan above him, his hips bucking gently in his hands.

It’s a movement he approves of and he finds himself reaching for his hands and putting them on his head, giving an encouraging hum as he lets go of his hips to fondle his balls. Cas moves his hips tentatively at first, but it isn’t long until he has his fingers tangled tightly in his hair, hips rolling as he gently fucks his mouth.

Dean moans loudly, hands scrambling at his own pants to free his own erection, wrapping a hand around himself as he listens to the noises Cas makes every time he gives a particularly hard suck. He moves his hand in tandem to the thrusts of Cas’ hips, the tightening of Castiel’s hold on his skull the only warning he has before he has as much of him in his mouth as he can handle, Cas shooting his load down his throat. Dean is proud of the way he manages to swallow everything, pulling slowly off with an obscene pop, laying his head on his thigh as he strokes himself, enjoying the sound of skin on skin.

He could easily finish himself off that way, but it isn’t long before Cas is grabbing at his shirt, tugging him up by it and yanking it off as they move farther back into the bed. His pants are quick to follow, Cas’ tongue in his mouth, chasing the taste of himself in a manner that has his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. Dean straddles his hips again, pulling back and panting as he stretches across him to the night stand, fingers closing around the bottle of lotion he keeps there and pulling it onto the bed, intently aware of Castiel’s eyes on him as he pumps some into his palm, spreading it across three of his fingers.

Placing a hand on Castiel’s chest he leans forward and reaches around, running a finger teasingly along his entrance before slowly working it in, moaning softly at the intrusion.  It isn’t often that he does this and so Dean takes his time, easing his way from one finger to three. He’s panting by that time, eyes locked with Castiel as he rocks back on his fingers, grinning wickedly when he groans and scrambles for the lotion.

Cas makes a mess of it but manages to get enough on his palm to slick himself with, once he’s pushed Dean gently down onto his back; Dean removes his fingers along the way, feeling empty—a sensation easily fixed when Cas slowly enters him.

He fills him to the hilt, their hips flush and stays there for a moment giving them both time to adjust. Wrapping his legs around his waist and squeezing as encouragement, Dean gives Cas a sloppy kiss as he starts to move, hips rolling slowly. As they build up a rhythm he stops trying to control the noises he makes, clenching his fingers at his back the harder they go. Cas’ fingers of one hand are fisted in the sheets, the other hand locking their fingers briefly before moving slowly up his arm.

It ends with a gasp of his name, a strangled shout of Dean’s, eyes locked and Cas’ hand matching perfectly with his handprint.

It ends with each knowing that this ending, is only a beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> *hiding behind hands* I still can't believe I wrote this. Don't mind the blushing writer over here!
> 
> Um, I would greatly appreciate a comment, if you'd like to leave one! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!~


End file.
